yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm Working for Max
I'm Working for Max & Yo-Kai Shmoopie is 6th episode of Yo-Kai Adventures Season 2 Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" wakes up and notices he's not in Nick's room Whisper: Huh, where am I? Max: Whisper, you up? "enters room" picks up Whisper by the head and pulls him outta the ground Max: What're you doing on the ground? Whisper: Sleeping, I think. Max: I've told you, the bed is much more comfortable. Whisper: Wait a sec, you can see me? Max: Yeah. Whisper: But how? Max: With my yo-kai Watch. "shows watch" Whisper: What?! {Theme Song} Max: Are you feelin' alright? Whisper: Since when did you get a yo-kai Watch? Max: Do you seriously not remember? It was back during that one very hot summer day. {flashback} Nick: This is an interesting Antic Shop. Max: Whoa, look at that cool looking watch. Nick: You should get. Max: Ok. {flash forward} was shinning the light around and Whisper came into sight Whisper: "appears" Greetings. Max: "screams" {present} Whisper: Oh, interesting. Max: Anyways, can you help me? Whisper: With what? Max: There's a yo-kai problem downstairs, my mom keeps replying no way to everything. {Cut to Downstairs} Max: "searches" There, who's that? Whisper: "researching" snatches the yo-kai Pad from Whisper's grip Whisper: Hey! Max: You promised not to use this. Whisper: But how can I- Max: With your knowledge. Whisper: "sighs" Oh wait, I remember him, that's Noway. Noway: Noway. Whisper: Anyone inspirited by him will answer Noway for anything. Max: I guess I'll have to summon my best friend. Whisper: I'm already here. Max: Not you, ya nimrod, "pulls out medal", the rarest of all, it's now time for his call. Whisper: What's with the rhymes? Max: It's time, "flips medal" my friend Goldenyan is being summoned "catches medal", Yo-kai medal, you know what to do. inserts the medal, summoning Goldenyan Goldenyan: How can I help you? Max: It's Noway, he's inspiriting my mom and I- Goldenyan: I can't believe you'd waste my golden perfection on something stupid like this. Max: Huh? Goldenyan: Sorry but I can't help you, Golden Gout. "leaves" Max: Well that was rude, guess I'll have to go with my 2nd choice. inserts the medal, summoning Shadow Venoct Shadow Venoct: Next time just tell me to come downstairs. Max: Right, sorry. Whisper: Is that Shadow Venoct?! Max: Yeah, why? Whisper: One look at him and you'd be erased from existence. Max: Exactly, he can teach Noway a lesson. Shadow Venoct: You're wasting your time, you know that right? Noway: Noway. "passes out" Whisper: He actually did it. Max: Great job, buddy. Shadow Venoct: It was honestly so easy, don't know why Goldenyan had an issue. Whisper: Great work Shadow Venoct. places hand on Shadow Venoct's shoulder, angering him and making Whisper scream {Cut to Nick's room} Jibanyan: Why is he screaming? Nick: I don't know, he's so loud! "Screen closes on Whisper screaming, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 2nd part of the episode" Betty: "stacking cards" Steady, steady- bumps into Betty, knocking over her card tower Betty: Max!! Max: Forgive me like donuts. Betty: Yeah, sure. was reading a book, and Max poured the drink on her Emily: Oh my god! Max: Forgive me like donuts. Emily: And apology isn't needed. Nick: Did you see that, Max hasn't gotten yelled at for what he's done. Whisper: It could just be his cuteness. Nick: Bae's cute, but not that cute...well maybe. "searches" Whisper: Hey, it's Shmoopie. Nick: Aw, he's so cute! Shmoopie: Thank you. Nick: I can't get mad at him, just inspirit me too. Shmoopie: I like this guy. "hands medal" Nick: Thanks. Shmoopie: See ya later. "flies off" Nick: That's it? Whisper: Must be because of the 1st half already having enough Max in it. Nick: What are you talkin' about? Whisper: Nothing. "Screen closes on Mat with confused expression, then closes" {End} Characters *Nicholas Adams *Betty Bernstein *Emily Archer *Max Forester *Whisper *Jibanyan *Shadow Venoct *Noway *Goldenyan *Shmoopie Episode Recap Nick: Now it's time for a recap! Whisper: So Nick, who's your friend in this recap? Nick: Shmoopie. Max: And I met Noway! Nick: What the? {Cut to purple background} Nick: So your telling me in an alternate reality, Max gets the watch instead of me? Whisper: Yes. Max: Yo-kai medal, you know what to do. "inserts medal" Shadow Venoct: What know? Whisper: "hides" Keep that monstrosity away from me. Nick: Dude chill. Shadow Venoct: What're you lookin' at? Nick: Don't you get all sassy with me! Shadow Venoct: Sorry sir. Whisper: Guess he's afraid of Nick. Venoct growls, causing Whisper to faint Nick: "sighs" {End} Category:Episodes Category:Yo-Kai Adventures